This invention relates to quick-disconnect, mechancial couplings which are particularly suited for, but not limited to, use in affixing tools to a powered arm or the like.
Various powered tools as, for example, earth-working vehicles, periodically require differing work-performing means to provide adaptability. For example, excavators may be provided with a variety of differing size buckets, each having specific advantages and disadvantages. The uses to which such excavators are put may require a change from one bucket to another when the excavator is shifted from one job to another and, in some cases, may require the changing of buckets during the performance of a single job.
Heretofore, the buckets have been changed through time-consuming manual processes involving the removal of force-fit pins or the like, or, through the use of specially fabricated adapters, or, through the use of expensive and complex coupling devices which frequently require specially designed tools.